Since the demand of power is dramatically increased with the advance of human life, power generators are important. The conventional thermal power generators and nuclear power generators are not popular due to environment protection problem. Water power generation can not be widely used because it only realizes in some specific places. Thereby wind power generator is an effective way for resolving the problem of deficiency of power.
In the prior art, the wind power generators are formed by three blades which are driven by wind so as to further drive a power generator at the bottom side to generate power. In this prior art structure, since the area of the blades to contact with the wind is smaller and moreover, it is heavy. The power efficiency is low. Further, power transmission distance is long so that the power efficiency is low.